starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Esclavitud/Leyendas
250px|right|thumb|Esclavas [[Twi'lek/Leyendas|twi'lek siendo contrabandeadas.]] La esclavitud era una práctica en la que seres inteligentes eran tratados como propiedad para ser comprados y vendidos, impuesta por la violencia u otras formas de coerción. Era típico que el dueño de un esclavo lo implantara con un aparato que lo mataría si intentara escapar. En las regiones más legales de la Galaxia donde la esclavitud estaba permitida, si un esclavo moría o era herido (en una forma que devaluara al esclavo o lo previniera de hacer su trabajo) por un tercero, el dueño tenía derecho a una compensación de ese tercero por el valor depreciado o la pérdida del esclavo. Historia La esclavitud fue utilizada por civilizaciones tan dispares como el Imperio Infinito de los rakata, el imperio de Xim el Déspota, los hutts, el Imperio Galáctico, los yuuzhan vong, el Imperio Ssi-ruuvi y el Gremio de Esclavizadores Zygerrianos. Hacer las crónicas del uso de la esclavitud por las muchas civilizaciones en la historia de la Galaxia es considerada por muchos como una tarea inútil. La esclavitud se hizo ilegal en la República Galáctica bajo la cláusula de los Derechos de Inteligencia, pero siguió existiendo, particularmente en regiones que no estaban bajo el control de la República, principalmente el Borde Exterior y el sector Senex. Sin embargo, después del ascenso del Imperio Galáctico, la esclavitud fue legitimada hasta cierto punto gracias al Decreto Imperial A-SL-4557.607.232. Los no-humanos fueron reunidos y esclavizados en masa. Los wookiees, yuzzem y talz fueron explotados por su fortaleza mientras los mon calamari fueron aprovechados por sus famosas habilidades en la construcción de naves. Las chicas twi’lek fueron esclavizadas por su belleza. Muchos críticos humanos del Nuevo Orden también fueron esclavizados. Técnicamente los soldados clon utilizados por la República y el Imperio eran esclavos, aunque no había ningún prejuicio aparente contra los Mandalorianos. Cuando la Nueva República se convirtió en el poder galáctico dominante, la esclavitud se hizo ilegal de nuevo. Sin embargo ésta aún continuaba en áreas remotas de la galaxia, particularmente el en Borde Exterior y en algunos mundos fortaleza Imperiales como Byss. El antiguo Procurador de Justicia Imperial Hethrir fue una figura impotante en la trata de esclavos y vendía cautivos indeseados en la Estación Crseih en el remoto sistema Crseih. Con su muerte, la trata de esclavos sufrió un fuerte golpe. thumb|right|100px|[[Platt Okeefe en vestiduras de esclava.]] La esclavitud frecuentemente era manejada por gremios experimentados, tres de los más notables eran los Esclavizadores Thalassianos, el Gremio de Esclavizadores Zygerrianos, y el Gremio de Esclavizadores Karazak. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''The Dangerous Games'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''La Estrella de Cristal'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Serie de la Nueva Orden Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' Véase también *Lista de razas esclavizadas *Esclavitud Categoría:Esclavitud Categoría:Esclavos